


it's just starting now, baby blue

by unnohrian (cuddlebros)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Marriage, Undressing, Wedding Night, newlyweds, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/unnohrian
Summary: At last, the day has arrived! You and your sweetheart Azura are finally married. You spend the day revelling in that joy, and she spends the wedding night introducing you to pleasures you'd waited for her to show you.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	it's just starting now, baby blue

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write a fic where the characters don't undress each other. Today is not that day.
> 
> (Title repurposed from Bob Dylan's song 'It's All Over Now, Baby Blue', which is a beautiful song whose vibe doesn't go with this fic at all, but I love the idea of calling Azura Baby Blue.)

The morning of your wedding, you walk side by side with Azura to the bank beside Valla’s largest river. You have only a few moments of peace before you’ll be absorbed back into the mayhem of the day--but in this moment, the only thing you have to worry about are the presents in your arms, and the small wicker baskets you carry for them to float on.

The hubbub of the castle isn’t far from you, but the thick foliage of the trees that line the river dampen them enough that you can appreciate the sounds of nature around you. Songbirds call out familiar tunes, tunes you’re sure you’ve heard from your favourite songstress before. The river crashes and hums as it churns around the rocks that jut in the middle of the stream.

One of you will have to disturb the quiet to begin the offering. When you reach the very edge of the water, you decide that it will be you. 

“I wish I could have met your mother,” you quietly profess to the clear early morning sky. The words aren’t for Azura. They aren’t really for you, either. They’re for people not quite here. “I wish for her blessing upon our union, and that she keeps us in her loving gaze from beyond the beyond.”

“And I wish I could have met your parents,” she replies in the same almost-distant way. “I hope that they bestow their blessings upon us today, and the rest of our lives together. I hope they are smiling at us from wherever they may be.”

Beside each other, you kneel on the ground, not caring if the soil or grass stains your legs; you’ll both be bathed as soon as you return to the castle anyway. Both of you place your presents in their baskets before carefully pushing them out into the water. Together, you watch as they wend their way downstream, waiting until they’re out of sight to even blink. Her hand rests warm on top of yours where it sits on the ground.

For a moment, the two of you sit in quiet contemplation. Every now and then, the wind makes some of her long hair tickle against the bare skin of your arm, but you resist moving until the bell begins to toll for the sixth hour. Your hand slips out from under hers, and you push yourself to your feet. 

“You think we have their blessing?” you ask, holding out your hand for her.

She nods. Her answering smile is small, but it’s as refreshing as the cool wind that blows from the river. “I can feel it in my heart. Their blessing has been following us for a while, but they are still grateful for our offerings. Our day will be in good hands.”

* * *

The wedding itself is an intimate affair. Only Azura’s family and your closest friends are permitted entrance. Your sweetheart is resplendent as she makes her way to the altar. The long hair that she always wore free was braided for once in a single intricate plait resting on her shoulder, dotted with small white lilies. In place of her usual veil, she wears a lacier, more delicate piece of cloth which barely grazes her shoulders. Her kimono is modest but exceptional for it, in a way that only Oboro could have pulled off making, and only Azura could have made look so effortlessly graceful. The stark white material is only interrupted by the dots of pale pink watercolour flowers. She’s the most radiant being you’ve ever seen--and yet when you catch her looking at you, you can tell that she’s thinking the exact same thing.

Corrin officiates, an honour he had been only too happy to accept, and in front of Valla’s castle, you become one. You spend the rest of the day indulging in good food, good company, and good dance. You laugh until your face aches with the smile it’s wearing, and spin until your bare feet ache. It’s the best day of your life, and as night falls, you know it will only get better.

* * *

By the time you reach your new quarters, you’re giddy with the adrenaline of the day, and Azura is much the same. You’ve never seen her wear such an open expression of joy before, never seen her smile stretch as broad as it had today--and you want to see it again. You want to see it every day.

The room is just as you had imagined: uncomplicated, calm, homey. Just like Azura. A pair of huge doors open to a substantial balcony, letting in the cold breeze of the Vallite night. Sitting proudly against one of the walls is what you assume to be a brand new bed. Little vases dot the surfaces, already full of the flowers that had decorated your ceremony. Crisp sheets in a blue so pale that they almost look white have been folded perfectly. A thick, dark blue comforter rests in a folded square atop them.

With a fond smile, you realise you’ll have to decide which side of the bed is going to be yours.

Your wife untangles your hands only so that you can both explore the room a little more, but returns to your side after not a few minutes. “Could you help me with my kimono? I don’t think I can reach the knot at the back…”

“Only if you’ll help me out of this dress afterwards,” you reply, your fingers already working away at the knot of thick fabric. “You know, it took Corrin, Camilla, _ and _ Effie to get me in this thing?”

Azura giggles, as musical as ever. “How did that work?” 

“Effie had to pull the ribbons of the corset tight while Camilla tied the knots.”

“What was Corrin doing?”

“Dabbing the tears away from under my eyes.”

“Moral support truly is an important role,” she says somberly. It only takes a moment more for you to have the knot undone, and you let her take it from there.

When she turns to you with her kimono parted, you gasp. Clinging to the pale skin of her torso is a set of even paler underclothes. The lingerie has clearly been carefully designed to seduce a newly wedded partner on their wedding night--it’s sexy and bright and highlights every beautiful curve and dip of her body. Thankfully, though, it also looks comfortable, with supportive cups and a silk inlay that must have stopped the lace from rubbing her skin raw throughout the day. There’s nothing sexier to you than knowing that your wife had put that on this morning with the thought of you seeing it right now, but that she had also planned to be able to enjoy her day with you, had planned on dancing and eating and laughing with you as long as she could.

“My eyes are up here,” she jokes, pulling you into a slow kiss. Her kimono falls with a heavy ‘thump’ to the ground behind her.

It’s easy to lose yourself in her kisses. Your hands find their way to her hips, hovering over the skin before finally settling there. She’s not so hesitant, letting her hands grip at the corset at your waist. Even when her fingers work to loosen the knots of your bodice, she keeps her mouth on yours--her fingers are as confident as her mouth. Her lips stay soft and slow and insistent against yours, only interrupted by her teeth grabbing on to your lower lip every now and then. At this point, her kisses are like home.

She finds a way to help ease your dress down. It was a charming off the shoulder dress, with the structure of the corseted bodice a planned and pretty juxtaposition to the free-flowing skirts that moved like water. It was certainly a little more ostentatious than Azura’s, but you had loved how different the pair of you had looked at each other’s sides in your wedding sketches; it was the only thing that had diverted your attention from your love-lorn expressions.

When you part softly from her kiss, her eyes open again, and she steps away to take in the sight of you. Where her lingerie was lace and showy, yours was a little more practical--a full-body strapless piece that was structured and soft to protect your body from the worst of the corset boning. It’s just as stark white as hers, but it covers more of your skin. Nevertheless, Azura seems stunned. “You’re… this outfit… you’re breathtaking, my darling.” Somewhere in her heavy gaze, though, something flares. It feels off.

“Something’s wrong… is it too much?”

“No! No, it’s… you look great.” Her smile drops a little. “It’s just… Camilla helped you pick it, didn’t she?”

“Yes? I had no idea what I was doing when the tailor came, to be truthful. I didn’t know what would look good on me, or what you would like… I really needed her help.” You realise how it might sound, and hurry to settle her worries. “She didn’t… she only saw me wearing it once! And that was just to check that everything sat right. You aren’t mad, are you?”

The little bit of jealousy that had burned in her eyes fades away. “No, not mad, darling. I’m just…”

“A bit protective of your new wife’s body?” you tease.

“Precisely.”

“Well, have no fear, songbird,” you say. You step out of the puddle of your dress, holding one of your hands out in an offering. “It seems as though your new wife has dedicated her body to you, completely.”

She takes your proffered hand and pulls your towards her, twirling you around until you’re wrapped in her arms. You sway in the strange hug for a moment, just enjoying the warmth of each other, and the ability to hold the one you love close.

Her fingers begin to wander until they slip under the lace band on your thigh, letting it lightly _ thwap _ back on your skin. “Is this… _ my _ garter?”

You’re suddenly shy. Trying to ooze confidence has managed to cover up your nerves so far, but it’s still so easy to second guess yourself. “I grabbed it from your dresser this morning so I could have something familiar to calm me down, but... I suppose I also thought you might like to see me wearing something of yours.”

“You thought right.” 

She manouveurs the pair of you to the edge of your bed, having you straddle her lap while your knees get to sink into the softness of the mattress. You kiss once more, but stop when Azura’s fingers discover something else about your thigh.

“You’re trembling, darling.”

Looking down, you see what she means. Both your arms and legs are shaking like trees in a storm. 

“I had tried to convince myself that I wouldn’t be nervous,” you say through a humourless chuckle. “But now we’re here, I… I feel like it’s just so clear that I’m out of my depth.”

“Hey.” Azura takes your hands in hers, skin soft with the lotions of the day. “We don’t have to make love tonight if you’re not ready. I _ never _ want you to feel uncomfortable in our marital bed.”

“I want to,” you assure her. “I just… I don’t want to disappoint my wife.” She lets you take her cheeks in your hands, lets you trace the skin there with your thumbs. When you look at her, all love-struck and terrified, you find only devotion in her answering look. “I don’t want to disappoint _ you_.”

Azura’s eyes hold all the softness in the world, and your heart settles. She carefully smoothes your hair back from your forehead, something she knows calms you, and focuses your attention. “You cannot disappoint me, darling. Making love is about celebrating the joy of bodies coming together: it is not some performance to be critiqued with cold scrutiny. There is no wrong way to receive or give pleasure, other than to an unwilling party. Which is why I beg of you honesty, my love. Do you truly want this?”

“Yes. _Yes,_ Azura. I want to share everything with you, not least of all this.”

She presses a kiss to your forehead, whispers a promise to the skin there. “I am going to enjoy pleasuring you.”

Once more, your wife’s hands rub up the skin of your thighs, avoiding the garter but pushing the startlingly white fabric of your chemise up until she can see the tiny patch of cloth that covers your pussy. She takes her time to let her thumbs massage the soft skin of the inside of your thighs, smiling wide when she notices how it makes you tremble--this time with more positive anticipation. You can’t help it--it’s the first time anyone other than yourself has touched you there. It’s a small part of you that only Azura and yourself have ever known, and though you know you want to share it with her, it’s still exciting.

She keeps pushing the cloth up your body, letting it gather at your waist, then under your breasts, then pulls it up and over your head. She keeps hold of the material as she undoes the bows holding your underwear together, pulling it away from your hips and leaving you bare. One swift throw, and both of them join the rest of the clothing on the ground.

You fall back into her, hands grasping at the back of her neck as you kiss her, only letting out a small noise of joyful surprise as the kiss goes further than it ever has before. Her tongue slips into your mouth, exploring the new space it’s been allowed. In your chest, your heart beats heavy and quick, and against your palm, you feel hers do the same.

She extricates one of her legs from in between yours, then has you sit down fully on her thigh, slender and strong and resting right under your cunt. The first touch of warm skin against your sensitive pussy has you gasping, and scrabbling to grab a little too tight to her upper arms.

“Everything okay, sweet thing?”

As your body relaxes against her, you gasp again, but your grip on her arms loosens. “Y-yeah. Yeah, I’m okay, just--that felt a _ lot _ better than I was expecting.”

“So sensitive,” she whispers. Her soft lips press at the skin of your shoulder, leaving a chaste kiss there. She takes your hips in her hands and tries her best to help you feel secure in your place against her. “You’re doing beautifully.”

You lean down to kiss her, moaning into it when she starts moving your hips against her leg. Azura helps you ride her, the soft sturdiness of her skin pushing back into your clit in a particularly perfect way. You can feel slick gathering on her leg underneath you, only making it easier to rut against her.

“You get wet so quickly, sweet girl.”

“I’ve never,” you moan, “never felt quite like this before, ‘zura.”

“Not the same as your own fingers, hm?”

“Not at all,” you admit with a little laugh.

You ride her for some minutes, but soon the pleasure and exhaustion of the day take their toll on you. When you begin to collapse on her, one of her hands splays out warm and supportive at your back, the other sliding down her thigh towards you. The strength truly flees from your body when her fingers begin to play with your clit, leaving you completely at her mercy. She bears the weight of your body with ease, only shifting you so that she can manoeuver her hand better between your bodies.

With you so pliant, she finds it easy to increase your pace. She has you riding her so quickly that your knee grazes against her own heat, catching small glances of the damp lace against your own skin. Just a few more thrusts, and more measured touches against your clit, she has you falling apart for her. You come with her name falling like a song from your lips.

Your chest heaves with exertion. The comedown is unlike that of any orgasm you’ve ever given yourself before, a slow descent from the peak of pleasure that has you feeling aftershocks even after you’ve parted. As gentle as her touch is, it feels like pleasant pinpricks against you when Azura moves you. She helps you to lie down, giggling as you try to use your own weak arms, and unfolds the thick comforter to settle it around you. She slips under the covers beside you, seeming to already be getting herself comfortable, but you’re starkly aware that she hasn’t found her own release yet. “What about you, my love?”

“The next time we make love, I promise I will teach you the things I like.” She kisses your shoulder, traces ticklish patterns on the sensitive skin of your stomach and smiles as your form squirms under the covers. “We’ll explore each other properly when we have time, but we’ve had a long day. And I don’t have to come to have had a wonderful time having sex with my wife.”

With a smile, you shut your eyes and realise that this will be your new normal. Tomorrow, you’ll have to properly choose a side of the bed. Tomorrow, you’ll have to pick up your wedding attire from the floor and find spaces for them to be stored. Tomorrow, perhaps, Azura will teach you how to bring her the same pleasure she’d brought you.

But that will be tomorrow. Tonight, for the first time, you fall asleep with Azura in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Tumblr! "Could I request a smut fic with Azura and F!reader of them on their wedding night? Like reader is really nervous about it and is slightly doubting herself but Azura assures her and all". I took some liberties because I had a whole wedding ceremony in my head that was... it would have been a big distraction from what I assume most of you want to read, which is sweet, soft sex. I hope this fits the feel of what the requester wanted! I went with the reader being a virgin while Azura is a little more experienced, and them sharing their wedding night together sleepy and overjoyed.
> 
> These are just some notes about what I had in mind for the fic that might be of interest?:  
\- readers dress was based on Lyn's from FE: Heroes, though I was thinking of a simpler version of it.  
\- I spent a lot of time looking at bridal lingerie and now I'm kind of obsessed? The reader is pictured to be wearing a full-body chemise-like thing with structure, and a small thong-like piece under that (I know I could use the word panties, but I'm English and it makes me feel icky, sorry)  
\- I have no idea how I think Valla got repopulated so quickly. I'm just pretending that there are people there... and that Azura has rebuilt it to its former glory. I take a lot of liberties with canon, and I'm sorry about that.
> 
> As always, comments, critiques and anything else are welcome here or at cuddlebros.tumblr.com! Requests and commissions are still open for a little while longer. You can also find a link to my ko-fi there, where I currently have a goal for being able to get Fire Emblem 3 Houses, so I can write for that, too! (No obligation to donate, just letting you know!)


End file.
